Zen Buddies
by 12D3
Summary: Title changed! a short series of one shots between Noodle and 2D, -w- Just a cute thing. There will be more chapters of just little 2D and Noodle moments so
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute thing I came up with when I was wishing I could be Noodle... . I'm not a 2DxNoodle shipper, I think of them as siblings. Just the cute stuff :3 I'm pretty happy with this and even made this a little 2 page manga in my art book :3 I may link it later if I feel like it.**

Noodle quickly and nervously strode through the long, pitch hallways of Kong, trying to make her way to a certain bedroom. The ghosts and zombies lurking did scare her although she could beat them quite easily if they ever challenged her. Quickly scanning every little detail she could make out, her walk turned into a sort of sprint.

She was in her fluffy Christmas pajamas, even though it was July. 2D had bought them for her as a birthday present last year and she loved it, the turquoise material with red and blue christmas decorations covering every inch. The pants were a bit too big, causing her to trip over her own feet every now and than, and the sleeves made it hard to grab things. She also held in her tiny arms a small plushie, a bear plush to be exact. Murdoc had found that at a thrift store a while back and figured his 'baby girl' deserved a treat, her being the only girl he actually cared about and didn't want to make out with.

She shuffled along the concrete floor, making sure to take in everything so not to miss the room she was seeking.

She was terrified at the moment. It was two am and there was a dreaded thunderstorm outside. Not only did the thunder and loud rain scare her, but when she managed to fall asleep she had nightmares. She wanted to be with somebody, somebody she could really trust.

Finally gazing upon the rooms door, she reached up for the handle, it being level with her nose. It slowly creaked open, a small crack of light spreading over the bed and across the floor inside. She stepped in cautiously, knowing full well keyboards and pill bottles were usually sprawled across the floors here.

The small Japanese girl managed to make it to the side of the bed, the person she was trying to find had his back toward her and was sleeping softly. She felt bad, and twiddled her thumbs in an almost mimicking way. she didn't want to wake him, but she needed him right now.

She leaned forward, hesitantly whispering with her thick Japanese accent. "t-Toochie..."

The blue haired mans breath hitched, then he let out a long exhale. He managed to turn himself lazily to face the mysterious voice. He looked dazed and confused, mostly sleepy. The orange covers just reaching above his shoulders. He blinked at noodle. He hadn't expected to see the black haired girl, he didn't realize a storm broke out.

"n-noods?" he yawned rubbing an eye then continued. "Wot yew doin' 'ere? Sumfink wrong?" he asked curiously, half lidded.

He felt like she was his little sister, he had to take care of her no matter what, and keep her safe.

She looked up at him with a sad, pleading expression. She clenched the Teddy bear closer to her and stared into 2Ds black eyes which seemed to almost immediately understand, although she explained shyly anyways.

"Noodle had bad dream...is very scary." she looked down at her feet.

2D groaned as he sat up, still very tired. Noodle watched him, hoping he wasn't upset about her waking him.

The singer shifted, the blankets falling off his chest and he sat up. His feet swung over the edge of the bed and he picked up the girl by putting his hands under her arms, making her smile. she was set on to 2Ds lap, where she immediately hugged around his sickly thin stomach and cuddled up to him.

He rubbed her back softly as she told him best she could about her nightmare. How a scary man in a lab coat was chasing her and he wouldn't leave, then how he had found her family, Gorillaz, and tried to kill them all. She started to sob, 2D kept pulling her closer into a hug.

"Yew gonna be a'right Noods?" he questioned, a concerned tone mixed with drowsiness.

"mhm," she nodded and nuzzled the side of her face into his chest, feeling safe when she was near him. She glanced up at him, bright emerald eyes looking up into scary black ones which never seemed to scare her.

"Can Noodle stay?" she asked quietly.

This made 2D smile. He chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully, "O' course."

Noodle grinned, hopping off the mans lap.

The blue haired man wriggled back under the covers again, this time having a little girl beside him.

He set his head on the pillow and waited for the girl to get comfy beside him. Noodle lifted the blankets and slid under, crawling into 2Ds side. The older man put his arm over her shoulder and she happily snuggled under him, nuzzling into his chest.

2D yawned, then couldn't hold back and started to drift off. He made sure to say his good nights to noodle though. He whispered softly, "Goo'night Noodle."

"Good night Toochie-san." she whispered back, before falling asleep.

**You guys know the drill. Please review and tell me what you think, favorite it if you liked it and maybe check out my other stuff, alert me of any spelling errors! (other than 2D's special accent ^.^)**

**Thank you all~**


	2. Snow Day! (request)

**OK! Hello again! This was a request from**** Babylon1914**** ! I hope you like it, luv! Took me much longer than expected but, I am writing- like- 2 more stories at the moment anyway (One of which has not even been posted yet). But, yah before I leave you to this new chapta thing, I'll just leave you all with an invitation! If you want a little chapter of a 2D Noodle thing, say so in a review and I shall make that chapter! And dedicate it to you in the AN unless stated otherwise~  
There you go, Enjoi!**

Tiny feet scampered quickly along the cold concrete floor in the mazed hallways, running with a smile on her face. He arms were stretched out behind her so she could run faster, the Teddy bear in her left hand being held by it's arm. The smile stretched from ear to ear, showing off bright white teeth.

Whenever she passed by a window, she made sure to stop and pull herself up on the window sill, looking out at the beautiful white flurries of snow falling. She'd giggle, then hop off the sill to continue running down the halls in search of the familiar room.

She had woken up that morning to snow. She had never gotten the chance to see snow before, being trained in the military for most of her young life meant just training, no fun and games. Then she had been shipped here, and it wasn't exactly very snowy when she arrived, and the few months after hadn't been winter filled either. Sure she had seen it in movies and shows but it's different to see it for yourself for the very first time.

Finding the door she wanted, she excitedly rapped her fist against it. Bouncing with anticipation, she waited for the man inside to stir. after there was no response, she didn't hesitate to throw the door open. Light poured into the room from the illuminated hallway into the dark bedroom.

The blue haired man didn't even twitch.

Noodle quickly ran over to the bed, dodging and jumping over keyboards and pill containers. She completely skipped turning on the lights, and went straight to the edge of the bed.

"Toochie! Toochie!" she put her hands on the mattress and hopped from excitement.

He merely flinched, then turned to face his back towards the loud noise, and moaned a bit. His back now to her, he slipped back into sleep as though she wasn't even there.

Noodle pursed her lips into a pout, then lifted the edge of the blanket, swiftly crawling under. She shuffled through, like a mouse under a rug in those old cartoons she watches with 2D on Saturday mornings, like Tom And Jerry and Loony Toons. She scrambled about, crawling over to the other side of the blue haired man and literally slipping into his arms. She looked up at him and smiled, waiting for him to notice he wasn't hugging a pillow, rather a child.

He appeared to take no notice and continued to snore softly and quietly.

"Toochie!"

2D jumped and screeched, opening his black eyes quickly and staring at Noodle in surprise. He slowed his quickened breathing and rested on his elbow, looking at noodle with a confused expression.

"N-Noodle? Whot yew doing up so ear-" he glanced at his alarm clock and didn't bother to finish his sentence. It was displayed by neon glowing lights that it was in fact nearly eleven. 10:57 am. "oh... Uh, neva' mind." he chuckled lightly, taking his attention back to the little girl patiently waiting beside him.

She stood quickly and began jumping on the mattress. "Toochie! Up! Out- side!" she attempted to yell the few english words she had been taught in the last few months.

"Whot's outside?"

"Come! Come!" she hopped off and landed on the floor with a thud, tugging the mans thin, bony wrist, making him lose his balance and fall back onto his stomach. He grunted and lifted himself again, watching the young Japanese girl jump closer to the doors direction with his wrist still in her tight grasp. He winced as she attempted to pull him off the side of the bed by his arm.

"ow ow! noods! My arm-!"

She loosened her grip, understanding what 2D was saying. She bowed and repeated a sorry in her native tongue.

2D regained the feeling in his hand, fidgeted with his fingers, then brought the hand up to rub his eye as he sat up.

Noodle bounced about, giggling madly as she waited for 2D to get up out of his bed. She jumped around the bed, messy black hair flying about. She had been too excited this morning to put on her radio helmet, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" se chimed and she couldn't suppress her pure joy.

2D yawned and threw his legs over the side of the bed, trying to mumbled something through his yawns, "I'm gettin' ahp, I'm getting' ahp..."

Noodle squeed, happily clapping her hands together.

2D stretched his arms up, popping his back and showing off the hollow dips in his ribcage. Leaning down, he went to grab a shirt from the floor but had one tossed in his face be a little excited Noodle. He laughed and pulled the material off his face, putting it on instead.

"ok ok, now whot am I s'posed to see?" he stood up, noodle retrieving his hand once again and pulling him out of the room. 2D was nearly tripping from having the young girl running with him and because his legs were so long he feared he was going to trip.

After going through a long journey through Kong Studios, they managed to get to the frog door.

2D sat on the floor and tugged on his converse, seeing as Noodle wanted to go outside for some reason.

Noodle slipped into a pair of boots, although 2D didn't know why exactly. He stood up and followed Noodle outside.

"White! White!" she chimed as she jumped in big fluffy piles of snow.

The blue haired man laughed, covering his bare arms with his big hands to try and warm them up and looking around at the bright scenery around Kong. "Would'ya look at dat. Snow."

Noodle paused in her jumping and turned to look at the older man with a curious expression. "suh-no?" she questioned, putting her index finger to the corner of her mouth.

2D walked over, rubbing his cold arms. "Yeah. Snow."

"Su-...sn-now? Snow!" she happily repeated the new word loudly to show she liked this thing called snow. "What do with it?" she asked.

2D pursed his lip in thought. Looking around, and humming to himself. "Well... Yew can... Make snowmen!" he showed off his teeth in a smile. "An-an then you can...uh- make snow angels!"

Noodle couldn't help but smile at all these things you could do in this new substance, it all sounded so fun to her!

"Oh an' t'e best one is snowball fights! You can roll it up into balls, an' then ya throw it at some bloke!" he laughed at the thought, it had been years since he last played in the snow honestly. It all was so fun, and even tempting just talking about it.

Noodle quickly scampered away while the blue haired man was lost in his thoughts. She made sure he wouldn't notice as she bent down and cupped a handful of snow patting it into a sphere and smiling widely at this great idea. The soft cold substance melted some while it was in her hands, and it was numbingly cold. It was even turning her skin red. She ignored it though and snuck up closer to the man still trailed in his thoughts.

Winding her arm back, she stuck out her tongue for concentration and used her perfect aim she had developed to take a certain part of the mans body into aim.

As his thoughts continued, something interrupted and his head was smashed into the layer of snow in front if him. The back of his head now freezing, although his face was now colder, and his hair now had snow chunks stuck and tangled between his blue locks. He flailed his arms as he fell, face first into the snow below.

After a moment of laying motionless, and listening to the adorable giggles coming from the little Japanese girl a few feet away, 2D shot his head up and screamed. "Ohmygosh! Tha's Cold!"

His hair stuck to his face and his skin was red, just like what had happened to Noodle.

Noodle laughter quieted, and she scurried over to the mans side. She leaned down beside him, his face already lazily flopped back into the snow.

"Gomenasai Toochie! I sorry, Gomenasai!" she repeated hastily.

She heard a muffled "it's ok Noods." and then his hand reached up and took a handful of snow, squishing it into the girls face.

She screeched and tumbled back onto her butt.

2D pushed himself up from the snow, looking at the girl with a dumbfounded look on her face. A triumphant 'Ha!' and 2D started to laugh along with Noodle. She smirked and wiped the snow from her face. "You cheat!"

2D laughed and pointed at her wet face, "You did too!"

They both engaged in a long battle of that's not fairs and throwing more snow into each others faces. Although Noodle was the only one really dressed at all for this kind f weather, they both quickly forgot about 2Ds bare arms and converse shoes.

The outside was filled with loud laughs and screeches and more laughter.

2D managed to dodge a 'bullet' from Noodle, doing a sort of Matrix manouver and shooting himself back up, throwing a snowball directly at her little face. She ducked and before either could say a word, Murdoc was behind the girl with snow covering his crotch.

Dangit.

"OmyGosh! Mu'doc I'm reeeally sorry! That was, uh, meant for Noodle" He attempted to protest but Murdoc inturupted his mindless blubbering with a snowball to his own face.

It was a harder hit than what Noodle threw, 2D even fell back on his back again, a layer of snow over his the succesful shot, Murdoc grumbled his way back inside probably to get some beer or something.

Noodle worriedly scampered to 2Ds side, leaning over him. "Toochie! Toochie! Ok?" She shook his shoulder as he was unresponsive.

Suddenly, he twitched and sat up incredibly fast with a _"AAAACHOOOooo!"_

Noodle was thrown back as his torso shot up, and she giggled at the face he made. One eye closed much more than the other and a wobbily frown on his face. "Let's go get, uh, Hot-a-cho-co-let!" She chimed.

2D nodded, taking the short girls hand and letting her drag him back inside.


End file.
